Information on allergic rhinitis (AR) and asthma (A) was obtained from a sample of the US population aged 6 years to 24 years in the second National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey 1976-1980 (NHANES II). Analyses were limited to 4,877 whites. Eighty-six percent had complete data. Catarrhal symptoms related to both season and pollen were labeled AR and wheezing was labeled A. The overall prevalence of AR was: 6-12: 6%; 12- 17: 7%; 18-24: 9%. The overall prevalence of A was: 6-12: 6.2%; 12-17: 3.9%; 18-24: 4.5%. A peaked in the age range 6-12 and AR peaked in the age range 17-24. The third NHANES (1988-1994) will determine whether there has been a change in allergic and non-allergic respiratory symptoms within the U.S. population since NHANES II.